1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a water system for cooling cylinders of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a device for generating vortex in cooling water flowing through the water passages of a cylinder, thus enlarging the cooling water contact area of the cylinder and improving the cylinder cooling effect and increasing the engine output power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 is a sectional view showing the construction of a typical water system for cooling a cylinder of an internal combustion engine. As shown in the drawing, the typical water system for cooling cylinders is comprised of two cooling water passages, that is, a first passage 11' formed in a cylinder head 11 and a second passage 12' formed in a cylinder block 12. The system also includes a gasket 13, which is positioned at the junction between the cylinder head 11 and the cylinder block 12, with a plurality of communication holes being formed on the gasket 13 and allowing the two passages 11' and 12' to communicate with each other therethrough.
In the operation of the above system, cooling water passes from the first passage 11' of the cylinder head 11 into the second passage 12' of the cylinder block 12 through the communication holes of the gasket 13. When the cooling water passes through the two passages 11' and 12' , it cools both the combustion chamber and the cylinder, thus increasing the output power of an engine.
However, the typical system has the following problem. That is, since the cooling water in such a system only forms a parallel flow while the water flows from the first passage 11' into the second passage 12', the cooling water contact area of the cylinder is regrettably limited, thus reducing the cylinder cooling effect.